Sailor Moon: Moonlight Destiny
by Vampire15541
Summary: Two years have past since Usagi Tsukino defeated Galaxia, but her toughest battle was about to begin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Luna, protector of the Moon Princess. Many events have happened over the years since I was charged with guiding and protecting the princess. I wouldn't have thought this young girl, who was such a crybaby and potentional failure, would've become the moon princess, but the legendary soilider Sailormoon.

Sailormoon or more appropriately known as , Usagi Tsukino, I first met when i was being bullied by young boys, who thought it was funny, to put a bandaid on my forehead. I knew who the princess was, but fourteen years had passed since i had been seperated from her but i felt a odd feeling that maybe she was the one. After she saved me from the boys.

I saw her look at her watch and yell, "omg I am going to be late again!" I see her run down the street, almost tripping and falling. I silently follow her through out the day and thinking, "How can this crybaby, be the moon princess?" After what Usagi feels is another dismal failure on a test, I notice her crumple up a paper and throw it in the air and hit a young man on the head.

He opens the paper and said, "A 30 is that the best you can, you need to study more dumpling head." Usagi snatches the paper from him and said, "You shouldn't be looking at things that don't belong to you and my name is not dumpling head!" Who would've thought that encounter would've brought the Moon Princess and Prince Endymion, or better know as Mamoru Chiba together.

Usagi's journey has not been an easy one, but her friends whom she meets along the way, have helped her through many trials and battles.

Usagi's first challenge as princess was to awaken the other soldiers to aid her in the battle against Queen Beryl, whom was her first nemesis. The first soldier to awaken was Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury. Mercury, whom also went to Usagi's school, is a young girl who prides herself on her studies and is always at the top of her class in school. She tries to instill this discipline into Usagi over the years they are friends but unfortunately it never seems to get through to her.

The next soldier to awaken was Sailor Mars, who goes by Rei Hino when shes not bestowing charms on evil. Her duties of a soldier , a fellow student of Usagi's and being a shrinemaiden for Hikawa Shrine made for some eventful times for Rei inluding Usagi coming to the temple to buy charms. It wasnt untill Rei's life was on the line that her destiny was revealed to her and that her and Usagi would become close friends, most of the time.

It wasnt untill Queen Beryls discovery of the rainbow crystals that the next soldier Mokoto Kino , would come into play. Mokoto joined the team when she saved Usagi form guys trying to bully her as she was running late to class and later on defending an inncoent carrier a rainbow crystal from Zoycite, one of Beryls henchmen. As Sailor Jupiter, Makoto is the muscle of the team and the one that keeps them well fed for battle with her love of cooking.

The last solder, to join the team is Sailor Venus, or Minako Aino was awakend prior to any of the other solders as Sailor V while she lived in England. Her work as Sailor V made her famous and led to her work being used to help train Usagi when she would play the Sailor V game at the arcade. Her arrival came at an opportune time as she was able to save the other soldiers from the grasp of Zoycite and his superior Kunzite.

The five would rally together to defeat Queen Beryl, and later on save an alien race that relied on an plant called the doom tree and repel a fierce wizard named Wiseman, and the Dark moon clan from the planet Nemesis.

It would be a year later that the next four soilders would enounter the happy group of senshi. After the dark moon kingdom had been defeated the next threat was Pharoh 90. As formidbale as the Senshi were some extra help was needed as the only way to defeat Pharoh was through the use of the Purity Challice, but to find it would require the pure hearts of certain individuals.

It was later discovered that these pure hearts were inlaid in three of our senshi Sailors Uranus , Neptune and Pluto or more commonly known as Haruka Tenoh Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meioh. The fear of the senshi was that the final soldier, Sailor Saturn , or Hotaru Tomoe was supposedly Pharoh in disguise but it was discovered later that her father made a deal with Pharoh in exchange for his and Hotaru's life and caused Hotaru to be a tool in Pharoh's divine plans. The senshi were able to defeat him and bring peace back to their lives and the Tomoe's as well

It wouldn't be until high school entrance exams that the next enemy would surface. The dark circus lead by Queen Nehelenia challenged the senshi by trying to take over the dream world by capturing Helios whom was disguised as the divine unicorn Pegasus.

Pegasus sought out sanctuary in the dreams Chibiusa, the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru, whom had traveled back from the 30th century to receive training and to make friends. the senshi battled fiercely against the dark queen and were able to seal away into a dark ecplise but was reawakend to take vengeance by the lost warrior known as Galaxia.

She would be the toughest fight for the senshi as Usagi was put through the toughest trials and fiercest battles as moon princess. Even though Usgai was successful on defeating Queen Nehelenia and Galaxia, nothing could prepare her for her toughest trial of her life, the trial of becoming wed to her beloved.


	2. Destiny Unfolds

Chapter 1

_"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am 18 years old. I have a group of wonderful friends and we have been through a lot over the years. But nothing could prepare me for the toughest part of my life, getting married."_

Usagi is in bed fast fast asleep with her loyal cat compainion Luna asleep at the foot her bed . Usagi opens her eyes, sits up in bed and streches. She glances over her shoulder to look at the time and realizes that she is late to meet her friends She yells, "Oh my god I overslept again, Rei is gonna kill me!" She jumps out of bed, flinging Luna through the air as Luna tries to land safely, Usagi grabs and puts on white t-shirt, a medium length blue dress over top of the shirt, and her necklace that has a moon pendent attatched around her neck.

She grabs blue open toed sandals out of her closet. As she slips her sandals on she pauses and looks at the ring that is on her finger and sighs. Luna walks up to her and inquires " Is something wrong Usagi?" Usagi, holding back tears looks over to Luna " Has it really been 2 years since Mamochan gave this to me?"Luna smiles " Why yes it has, that's actually why you were supposed to be at Reis was to start planning your wedding." Usagi gasps " Oh that's right , I'm late getting over there Rei is so going to kill me!"

Usagi brushes her hair and puts it in her normal hairstyle, two long ponytails with a bun on either side on top of her head. As Usagi is racing down the steps, she bumps into her brother Shingo, causing making him spill his drink he had in his glass all over himself. He yells, "Usagi!" She quips, "I am sorry Shingo but i am late, I got to go." Before he has the chance to respond she is already out the door and running down the street, heading towards the temple.

Usagi runs up the temple steps as fast as can, she reaches the top and is out of breathe. She walks slowly towards the doors and is dreading the scolding she is going to get from Rei. Before Usagi even reacehs to slide the door open, it is opened and she looks and see's Rei standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Rei scoffs, " what the hell Usagi?, Eighteen years old and your still showing up late for functions!" Usagi thinks carefully how to respond to Rei. Usagi softly says, "Reichan I am so sorry I am late." Rei replies, "Why does that not surprise me, you are always over sleeping Usagi. You are eighteen years old, stop using that as a excuse all the time. We can see oversleeping for class but to oversleep on planning your wedding, you act like you don't even care."

Usagi looks to the others in the room as they softly nod agreeing with Rei's lecture. Rei looks and see's tears building up in Usagi's eyes. She says, "Don't start with the tears Usagi, you shouldn't be a little crybaby anymore." Ami looks at Usagi and says, " "Rei is right," Ami then looks at Rei but I don't recall someone taking their own advice during graduation."Rei gasps at Ami's remark " ..But that was graduation I was happy to be done with school."

Makoto adds as she points to Rei's diploma on the wall " Is that why your diploma is all crumpled because you were crying and using it for a tissue" Rei scoffs "Come on guys this is so not fair! Usagi was the one that was late not me." Minako giggles "Usagi being late… is something that the rest of us have gotten used to over the years. Its not something that I think she will be changing any time soon and its pointless to argue with her over it Rei." Usagi glares at Minako "Thank you for having my back Minako."

Rei moves out of the way, so Usagi can come in the room. Usagi sits down next to Minako, who puts her arm around Usagi. She says, "Usagi smile, remeber soon you are going to be married to the man you love." Usagi smiles and says, "Thank you Minako." Makoto says, "Now Usagi I will be providing the food for the reception, what would you like to be served?" Usagi thinks for a few mintues before she replies to Makoto because she really hasn't thought of what food she wants to be prepared.

Makoto sees the look on Usagi's face and realizes that she probably hasn't thought about what she wants to serve at the reception. Usagi asks, "Well I am not really sure what I would like to serve Makoto." "Well you need a appetizer a main meal and a dessert." Usagi says, "Well for the appitizer lets serve, Asari Miso Soup, main meal, Sukiyaki and for dessert, Maki Sushi. Makoto writes down what Usagi said. Makoto said, "Thank you Usagi, I will find out what indgridients I will need so me and the cooking staff can get it prepared for your reception." Makoto winks at Usagi and leaves the temple.

Usagi relaxes and says, "I know you guys have been waiting to hear from me, who I picked as my maid of honor. I picked Reichan to be my maid of honor." Rei gasps, "Me?" Usagi utters trying to hold back tears. "Yes Rei, even though we have had our differences over the years and are many fights, but you have been there for me time and time again…you… you have been like a sister to me." Rei hugs Usagi , fighting back her own tears , "I will be the best maid of honor ever." Minako asserts , "Now onto your wedding dress, was there a particular dress you were looking for Usagi? I know some great dress shops in town, that we can go to." Usagi's eyes start to glisten, "Well I want it to be a ball gown wedding dress, with short sleeves, maybe with a little design and the color to be white."

Minako coos , "I will do your hair and she should get you a white veil to go with of course." Usagi excitedly replies , "I also was thinking of small chandlier earrings and simple necklace to match, nothing over the top." Minako nods as she jotted everything down "Well we can go out shopping tomorrow for the dress." Usagi's eyes start to glisten, "Well I want it to be a ball gown wedding dress, with short sleeves, maybe with a little design and the color to be white." Minako coos , "I will do your hair and she should get you a white veil to go with of course." Usagi excitedly replies , "I also was thinking of small chandlier earrings and simple necklace to match, nothing over the top." Minako nods as she jotted everything down "Well we can go out shopping tomorrow for the dress."

Usagi looks over at Ami, "Um, Ami would you be willing to be the wedding planner?" Ami shyly smiles " I should be able to fit in on top of my schedule of pre med classes, advanced chemistry, advanced college biology, advanced English , Spanish and my six study groups" Usgai blankly stares at Ami " Are you sure you your going to be okay with it?" Ami puzzled at Usagi's question thinks " Well it couldn't hurt to have some extra help after all you do want this to be perfect." Minako leans forward with a puzzled look, Rei glances over inquisitively at Minako. " Something on your mind ?" Minako snaps out of her daze "Well we seem to have an issue of no flower girl for the wedding and all of us are a bit old for that." The door slowly opens behind the girls and 2 young women enter the room.

The girls look to the door to find that its Setusna and Hotaru. The girls look at each other and at Hotaru and smile. Hotaru blushes unsure what antics the others are up to. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ami shyly walks up to Hotaru, "We have a favor to ask of you, we were thinking of about Usagi's wedding and the issue of a flower girl came up. " Hotaru's eye widen," You … you want me to be the flower girl?" Ami nods assuringly. Hotaru looks to Setsuna, whom nods in acknowledgement. Hotaru turns back happily "Sure I'll be the flower girl for Usagi's weddng." Usagi excitedly jumps up and holds Hotaru's hands "Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you !, I know you will do just fine."

She suddenly stops embarrassed for masking such a scene in front of Setsusna. She shyly backs away from Hotaru " I'm Sorry Setsuna-chan , how immature of me." Setsuna softly giggles " It's ok Bunny I know you mean well. I was actually asked by Makoto to come by and see what I could to help." Ami gives Setsuna a schedule planner and a pen " I was asked to help plan the wedding .. I could use some help since I have so much going on with school and study groups." Setsuna happily said, "I would be glad to help you out Ami. We will make sure everything is perfect for your wedding day Usagi."

A rough voice utters "There is still one issue to contend with." The others look to see a blonde silhouette at the doorway. Setsuna turns to greet the figure "Nice to see you have joined us Haruka." Setsuna looks around puzzled. "Where is Michiru?" Haruka flips her hair back. " She's off rehearsing for the concert that she's putting together for the kittens wedding." Usgai blushes at being called "kitten" . "But the issue remains do the rest of the Tsukinos know about this wedding?"

Usagi gasps at the question. She ponders the notion that over the past four years that she had kept Mamoru secret from her family, and that this day would come and she had not prepared for it. Haruka gives a harsh glare "I see…" She turns to leave, "Well someone has to do it" Usagi yells out " Wait!" Haruka stops with a puzzled look on her face "I'll do it, I'll take Mamoru to meet my parents, but I don't want to do it alone," She softly sighs, " The last time my father saw Mamoru, Shingo claimed him to be my boyfriend. My mother was fine with it , my father… well not so understanding." Haruka regroups "I see.. well it seems like it may take all of us to convince your father that this is a good idea. But how we should present this idea?"

Makoto returns just as Haruka finishes her interrogation. "Well we could always put together a family dinner." Minako winces at the idea " Are you sure about that idea Makochan? After all you have to consider all the people that will be there." Makoto stops and relishes the idea. " Food shouldn't be a problem.." but her words are cut walks up to Makoto. "That's not what I mean Makochan I mean the tempers all in the same room , you, Haruka, Mamoru, Usagis' father are you REALLY sure that is a good idea?" Makoto sighs "Your right but we all have to meet one way or another." Minako grins. "Your right we are going to have to hope for the best out of it."


	3. Dinner, Memories and a New Villain ?

Chapter 2

_Science gets you nowhere unless it's for the love of mankind. Too bad she never learned that_

_- Ami Mizuno_

Minako and Usagi are happily eating ice cream on their way to the bridal shop. As they giggle and gossip, Usagi crumples up her ice cream wrapper and throws it up in the air , hitting a young man in the head.

A stern voice announces "Well even at eighteen years old your still the same dumpling head."

Usagi and Minako turn back to see Usagi's fiancé Mamoru standing behind them, holding the crumpled up ice cream wrapper in his hand. Usagi excitedly jumps into Mamorus' arms," MAMOCHAN!"

Mamoru gently holds Usagi in his arms and strokes her hair, "...Usako" he softly whispers

Usagi looks up into Mamorus' eyes, "... Mamochan"

Minako abruptly coughs," I don't mean to break you love birds up from your moment but Usagi and I have some shopping to do. And it might be a good idea to swing by the shrine Mamoru the others have something to discuss with you."

Mamoru kisses Usagi and sends her on her way with Minako. He stands there pondering what Minako alluded, "The others have something to discuss with you."

Back at the Shrine, Rei and Michiru pour over possible songs to play during the wedding and reception. While Ami sits in a corner looking out the window, clutching her knees deep in thought. Luna jumps up on Ami's chest and starts rubbing up against her face "Why are you so down Ami?"

Ami giggles from being tickled by Luna's whiskers "Luna stop! You're going to make me sneeze."

Luna stops and lays down peering deep into Ami's eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

Ami reaches to Luna and starts scratching her ears "I guess I am a bit envious of Usagi, being so lucky to be getting married at such a young age."

Luna purrs "You were hoping that maybe you or one of the others would have such luck at an early age?"

Ami blushes." Me?" and quickly shakes her head "No no... I know I am far from being a suitable wife for someone, with all my studies and classes..." she sighs " I just don't know if I will be able to find the time to accomplish what those two have done in so little time."

Luna gets up and stares at Ami "They were destined to be together as you know their destiny is tied to the Silver Millennium. There is nothing anyone can do to change that destiny." She slowly turns to go observe Rei and Michiru. "Your time will come Ami," she turns back to face Ami, "Just please don't wish or rush it too fast on yourself, there is more to life than being at the top of everything. Love is not something you can win. "

Ami softly smiles "Your right Luna please excuse me while I get some air." She confidently opens the door only to run face first into a male figure. Ami quickly recomposes herself and looks up to see it is Mamoru she has collided with. Ami quickly bows "Oh I am sorry I didn't see you there."

Mamoru gently lifts Amis chin up to see her eyes. Ami's cheeks become flushed by his touch. "No I am the one that should be apologizing I didn't know you were coming outside."

Ami slightly nods "Thank You ... please excuse me" She rushes from the shrine still embarrassed by her moment of clumsiness.

As Mamoru enters the shrine Rei promptly greets him. "Mamoru what brings you to Hikawa Shrine?"

"I was told that you all needed to talk with me about something" he murmurs as he slips his loafers off at the door and slips into slippers.

Rei thinks back to the conversation Haruka and Usagi had earlier and pauses "Well... yeah we do need to talk to you about one thing."

Mamoru turns to Rei. " Oh? What about?"

Rei becomes red with embarrassment "We are trying to figure out a way to explain all of this to Usagis father."

As soon as Rei mentions "father" Mamoru clams up, and tries to loosen the neckline of his shirt from around his throat. "The last time I ran into her old man, he nearly had a nervous breakdown at the thought we were dating."

Michiru looks up from her music scores. "But that was how many years ago? three, four years ago. ?"

Mamoru silently thinks back to when his future self had tested his and Usagi's love for each other. When Ikoke, Usagis mother, asked who he was and Shingo piped up claiming him to be Usagi's boyfriend at the time. Kenji, Usagis father, ranted about how immature and irresponsible Usagi was dating at such a young age, at how she had disgraced the Tsukino honor and how Kenji blamed himself for it. All Ikoke could utter before Mamoru left was "He seems like a nice boy but bring him around when your father is not home."

Mamoru shudders at Michirus' question " four years ago if I remember correctly."

Michiru offers Mamoru a cup of sencha tea "Well she is eighteen now, don't you think you need to meet them and get their blessing?"

Mamoru takes cup and sips the tea pondering over Michiru's question. "It... would... make things a lot smoother in the long run."

A cheery voice rings out " And I know just how to get that blessing for you!" both Mamoru and Michiru look to the door to see Minako and Usagi have returned with Minako in her Sailor V pose " I.. Minako Aino the Goddess of Love will help you get that blessing."

Both Mamoru and Michiru raise an eyebrow and look at each other " Why does that not comfort me any?" Mamoru utters.

A projector lights up a darkened wall where a female figure sits with a notepad and pen. She sits silently as scenes of Usagis triumphs as Sailormoon, light up the bare wall. Occasionally the figure makes a note or two on the notepad before watching another scene of triumphs.

"Beryl... The Doom Phantom... Pharaoh 90... Queen Nehelenia... and Galaxia. All defeated by this young girl." The figure utters to herself as she writes down more notes. "Can she really be the strongest soldier in the universe? Is she the one I have to defeat to end the Sailor Wars? All others have fallen before me... no ... she has to be the last one in the universe. This "Moon Princess" must perish by my hand in order for me rule this universe once and for all."

The figure pauses as she watches the battles against Galaxia. She pauses the scene on 3 black clad soldiers and points her pen them. "They..." she mischievously chirps "have to be disposed of first." The figure gets up, flips her cape behind her and walks out to a door leading out of the darkened room.

Usagi sits down next to Mamoru and Michiru offers Usagi a cup of tea. Usagi takes the cup and slowly sips the tea. Mamoru asks, "So how are we going to go about this Minako?"

"We were thinking of all going over to Usagi's house and having a nice dinner with her family and discuss everything," Minako replied.

Makoto pipes up, "I plan on helping Usagi's mother with the cooking, we are all going with to offer you and Usagi are support."

Mamoru smiles "I appreciate that Makoto."

Usagi pipes, "I don't worry about my mother, but what about my dad, he kind of freaked out the last time Mamoru brought me home."

Haruka leans on Michiru's shoulder slightly looking into her eyes, "Well we will show your father that Mamoru is a great guy."

Makoto turns to Usagi, "Shouldn't you call home and tell your parents that you are bringing company over?"

Usagi hesitantly looks down at the floor and then looks back up and replies, "I...guess...I should." Usagi stands up and picks up the phone and dials home.

Ikoke, Usagi's mother, hears the phone ringing and answers, "Moshi Moshi, Tsukino residence."

"Mom…" Usagi utters.

"Usagi, shouldn't you be home by now?" Her mom inquires. "Well about that, I have something I need to ummm...discuss... with you and dad," Usagi replies nervously.

"Did something happen dear?" Ikoke asks as Kenji, Usagis father silently picks up another phone and listens in. "No nothing bad happened, but it is something very important and I am brining some friends over as well," Usagi blurts. "Dear that is so short notice, how many friends are you bringing over and are they staying for dinner?" Ikoke inquires as she gets a pen and paper to make a shopping list

Usagi nervously says, "Umm...ten people mom."

Ikoke drops the pen in her hand out of shock "What? Ten people, how I am I supposed to cook for ten people on such short notice," Ikoke cries

Usagi cheerfully chirps. "Well you know all of them" Usagi looks around at all of the girls in the room" Well... most of them, but Makochan will help you mom,"

"But who is the other five people?" Ikoke asks.

Usagi nervously replies "Umm mom you remember that nice young man that walked me home a few years ago?"

"You mean the one your brother said was your boyfriend a long time ago?" She asks inquisitively as she silently walks around the house.

"Yes mother and the other four people are friends as well." Usagi replies as Ikoke catches Kenji listening in but motions him to stay silent.

"Alright what time will we be expecting you?" Ikoke chirps cheerfully. "Makochan will be over shortly to help you with dinner mom and the rest of us will be over at seven."

Usagi blurts as she silently squeezes Mamorus hand out of Nervousness. "Alright see you then and I look forward to cooking with Makoto," Ikoke replied. They both hung up and Usagi put the phone down and turned towards everyone.

Mamoru asked, "How did it go Usako?" Usagi smiled and says, "Well it well with my mom… I think and I told her she will expect us at seven and you shortly Makoto so you can help her out." Makoto says, "Well I shall head over there now and see you guys in an hour." Makoto stands up and leaves the shrine and departs for the Tsukino residence.

Haruka glares at Usagi "What do you mean you think it went well?"

Usagi nervously replies "well I um ... "

Haruka walks to Usagi and gently lays a hand on her shoulder "it didn't go that well did it?"

Usagi heartily replies "um well it did but I think someone may have been eavesdropping on the call."

Setsuna turns to Usagi "hm a new enemy?"

Rei blurts out while laughing " only if you count the new enemy as a jealous and concerned father of a teenage girl that probably found out that his little girl is a bringing a guy home ."

Minako chips in puzzled, "so how do we defeat that, use the Planet Attack?"

Michiru shyly responds "no I think this needs a more subtle touch"

Haruka mischievously grins at Michiru. "Umm hmm I think more of a planet father intervention is needed."

Ami sighs "let us hope this approach works because I kind of forgot my transformation pen at home."

The others look at Ami shocked "You forgetting your pen?"

Ami blushes embarrassed by her fau pax. "Well it has been 2 years since we all have had to use it. I guess I forgot about I over time. "

The others look down softly as they each remember the days of being soldiers. Rei shyly utters "I miss… those days."

Minako looks over at Rei "What? You miss all the youmas trying to use our butts as punching bags?"

Rei snickers "about as much as I miss you oogling over all the guys in school."

Minako happily gasps "take that back Rei! "

Rei haughtily replies, "What are you going to do about it?"

Minako grabs a pillow and throws it at Rei smacking her in the face and messing up her hair. Rei mischievously snickers. "Oh it's on now miss love goddess, take this, FLAME SNIPER!" Rei throws a pillow back at Minako and instead hits Ami.

Ami gasps at being hit and throws it back at Rei but hits Haruka. Ami gasps at her erroneous throw; Haruka brushes it off and replies "You need to aim better girl genius, WOOOOOORRRRRLLLLDDDD SHAKING!" Haruka throws the pillow back at Ami but Ami moves and it hits Michiru.

Michiru looks at Haruka deviously "you will pay for that later."

Haruka smirks "will it be painful or something else?"

Michiru grins back "you will just have to wait till we are in bed now won't you."

Setsuna checks her watch "Well I hate to break up the love and friendship reminiscence. But it is six thirty we have to get to the Tsukinos soon. Who is riding with whom?

Hotaru shyly chips "why not just go in our normal groups?"

The others look at Hotaru puzzled "You know outers in one car inners in another."

Mamoru looks to Haruka "Works for me."

Haruka nods in agreement

Silently two cars depart Hikawa Shrine with a bright glistening sunset on the horizon


End file.
